


mistletoe

by splrknz



Category: BTOB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splrknz/pseuds/splrknz
Summary: ilhoon hates christmas. hyunsik kisses a stranger.
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Lim Hyunsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic that ive ever posted on here!  
> hope you guys will like it! 
> 
> disclaimer: this is FICTION. none of the happenings in this story are real. and i DO NOT own any of the characters. 
> 
> (please know that i am nonbinary and that my pronouns are they/them. thank you.)

A cold chilly night settles over Seoul City. Bright, shining, and colorful fairy lights plastered almost everywhere a person can look. On the windows of each shops one can walk by, on the ceiling of every restaurants, and even the trees as the fairy lights are wrapped around them. It's beautiful and the whole city shines with the colors of Christmas everywhere. Green decorations are found in the strong, sturdy lamp posts on the sidewalk, as well on the benches at the parks. Laughter from strangers, both adult and children alike, can be heard from the streets and inside the warm restaurants.

It's that time of the year again and everyone is looking forward to the greatest holiday in history. Everyone has a permanent smile stuck on their faces as they walk through the night under the dark sky. It's a delightful evening and will most likely continue on until Christmas and to the New Years.

Everyone loves the Christmas holidays.

Well, except for one person.

"Stupid fairy lights." Ilhoon mutters grumpily under his breath as he glares at the never-ending bright lights placed on the buildings around him. "Stupid cold night." He mutters again, rubbing both of his hands together to keep them warm, despite already wearing thick gloves. "Stupid, stupid, Christmas."

Sungjae rolls his eyes at the grumbling elf beside him, knowing exactly just how much he hates the Christmas holidays and states. "Oh, cheer up, Ilhoon-ah."

Ilhoon instantly glares at the younger.

"Hyung." Sungjae corrects himself, giving Ilhoon a big giant smile, not caring at all. Brat.

"Someday, I'm going to bury you." Ilhoon threateningly says to the younger, who's undeniably taller and bigger than he is. Or will ever be.

Sungjae only laughs at him and shakes his head from side to side, blowing on his hands for warmth and shuffles them inside his pocket. "Yeah, yeah." He dismisses his older friend, nonchalantly. "But that day, is not today." He adds, laughing loudly when Ilhoon gives him another death glare.

Ilhoon will definitely bury this younger man. Alive.

"I could never understand why you would hate Christmas so much." Sungjae states, as they stop walking to wait for the green light to come on at a pedestrian lane. "I mean, isn't this holiday supposed to bring out the happiness in everyone?" He asks, looking at Ilhoon who only rolled his eyes at the younger boy.

A lady on her phone wearing sophisticated clothes, maybe in her mid 20s, around the same age as Ilhoon and Sungjae suddenly stands beside them to wait like the rest of the people to cross the road. "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I'm not free tonight. I still have another meeting at work and this will be longer than the one I had yesterday." She says, putting on a lipstick at the same time.

Ilhoon, Sungjae, and probably the rest of the people waiting alongside her are pretending that they're not listening when the truth is, every single of them are indeed listening. In their defense, the lady's voice isn't so silent either. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll make it up to you this weekend." She says, again. She hums as she puts the lipstick back in her bag, listening (or not?) to what the other person is saying on the phone. "Oh, you bought me a gift? Oh baby, thank you so much!" She exaggerates, looking at the branded watch on her wrist.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I have to go. Boss is calling me, bye!" She loudly says before abruptly ending the call. Ilhoon and Sungjae looks at each other, knowing what the other is thinking. Next second, the lady answers another call and says. "Hi love! Yes! I'm on my way to the restaurant."

"Can't wait for our date as I've missed you so much." She says, immediately starting to walk as the light turned green, probably in a rush on her date.

Ilhoon rolls his eyes, for the nth time that night. "It's cause of that." He says, face scrunching as he looks at the cheating person in front of him.

Christmas isn't happy. Christmas is _fake_.

Sungjae shrugs his shoulder. "Yeah, that was shitty." He agrees, as he should. "But there are plenty more of reasons to love and be happy every Christmas."

"You just focus too much on the negative." He states matter of factly, making Ilhoon purse his lips. "Or you're just bitter." Both of them already reaching the other side of the road, which has even more fairy lights on this block than the one they just came from. _Great_. Ilhoon bitterly thinks to himself.

The street they're currently walking on is where the night life happens, as people would say. It's where the different bars and different clubs are found in this part of the city. "I'm not bitter." Ilhoon grumbles to himself, doubting that Sungjae would hear.

The latter only scoffed silently in response.

The two continues to walk in silence. Well, silence from the two of them but from the street? Not really. As almost every bar they passed by are blasting out loud music and most of them are catchy, yet so annoying Christmas songs.

Ilhoon will never understand, nor find, the purpose of enjoying to the sound of _All I Want For Christmas_ by Mariah Carey, let alone dance to it all night long with added beats to it. It's always the fucking same every Christmas. Don't people ever get tired of the same song over and over again every year?

Ilhoon glances to the group of people, probably covered in sweats and drunk to their hearts content, dancing inside the bar to this hideous song. So apparently, they don't get tired of the song.

"Bunch of idiots." Ilhoon says to himself, rolling his eyes, again.

Sungjae and Ilhoon had to stop in their tracks when a group of rowdy people came out of the _Inspa_ bar, screaming at the top of their lungs, smelling like alcohol, and looking like they are having the best time in the world.

And they probably are.

A few of them comes over to where the two are standing and starts to grab their hands. A girl starts coming over to Sungjae, grabbing two of his hands, running in circles and making Sungjae do the same as the girl shouts the lyrics to the stupid, annoying, and ugly Mariah Carey song.

Sungjae, the idiot that he is, dances along with the girl. "I'm gay!" He exclaims, a huge grin spreading across his face, enjoying the dance. "But this is fun!"

Ilhoon groans loudly, exasperated that this is happening to him when all he wants is to just go home, lay in his bed and sleep. Like a normal boring person.

"Sungjae-ya!" He shouts, hoping the younger can hear him so that they can go home and get away from all this... _Christmas vibe_. It is seriously getting on Ilhoon's nerves, with all these people not minding their own business and dragging the innocent from all their shenanigans. Ilhoon is certainly starting to get annoyed by this situation.

"Fuck." Ilhoon says as someone accidentally pushes him from the sidewalk and over to the entrance of the Inspa building. "Watch it!" He shouts to the drunken guy, who only gave him a grin and walked his merry way far from Ilhoon.

Ilhoon looks down at his hoodie and groans loudly when he sees the alcohol that the fucking asshole spilled. "Fuck this shit." He says, wiping the smelly alcohol away from his hoodie with his gloves, but evidently, Ilhoon is only causing it to spread even more.

 _Can this night get even more worse?_ Ilhoon thinks to himself. And he probably shouldn't have.

Cause apparently, it can.

"Hyunsik-ah!" Someone shouts behind Ilhoon, who is still busy, wiping away the alcohol on his shirt. "A mistletoe!"

Ilhoon's too busy muttering a string of curse words under his breath that he didn't notice a man was standing beside him. "Excuse me." Someone pats his shoulders and Ilhoon looks up, ready to scream, "What?!" just to show how annoyed he is with everything around him.

But the words get stuck in his throat as he is facing the possibly most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his whole entire life, wearing a smile so wide, you can barely see his eyes. Ilhoon stares at the man and cannot form any words that he can think of to say. He's wearing a clean turtleneck shirt, under a very expensive looking coat. He's also wearing a tight skinny jeans that makes the man looking very expensive, along with a branded brown shoes. However, Ilhoon can only focus on his smile because it's the brightest one he has ever seen in his whole existence here on earth.

"Mistletoe!" The man screams. _Oh, he's drunk_. Ilhoon thinks to himself, smelling the strong alcohol (as well as the perfume that mixes from it) from the man. But Ilhoon finds himself that he actually doesn't mind at all.

"Wait, what?" Ilhoon asks, despite clearly hearing what the man just said. Mr. Gorgeous in front of him only points to the greeny thing above them and well.

There it is.

A fucking mistletoe.

Just his luck. (Note the sarcasm.) "Oh, no." He mutters, not expecting Mr. Gorgeous would hear him.

"Oh, yes!" The man exclaims, excited at the thought of kissing someone under the mistletoe since he has never experienced it before. And before Ilhoon knows it, the man leans in and plants his own lips to Ilhoon, making Ilhoon's mind go blank and his eyes widening in complete and utter surprise.

The man just kisses him. Out of nowhere.

Ilhoon hears a cheer from his left but he couldn't be too sure since he's currently in a situation that he never sees himself he'd be in. Not even in a hundred years.

The man's lips are soft and gentle against Ilhoon and it's just the right amount of pressure too. In any other situation, Ilhoon would've totally enjoyed this and maybe even kiss the other person back.

But this situation is not a normal occurence.

Ilhoon had no idea what to do. He just stands there, frozen, and completely at lost on what he should do because he still cannot comprehend what is happening to him. The man brings his hands up to put them on each side of Ilhoon's face to kiss Ilhoon even deeper but Ilhoon didn't respond (as good as the kiss is), not in his right mind to do so. The other man was too drunk to notice that Ilhoon is not kissing him back.

 _He tastes and smells like alcohol._ Ilhoon thinks to himself.

"Oh my god!" Someone shouts, voice seems like the girl Sungjae was dancing with awhile ago. "It's the first snow!" She exclaims loudly.

Upon hearing that, the group of people shouts enthusiastically. The man finally breaks the kiss, eyes shining as he looks up to the sky, both of his hands still on the either side of Ilhoon's face, adding extra warmth to his already red face. "It's the first snow!" He excitedly exclaims, finally letting go of Ilhoon's face and starts to walk away from him to join the dancing and drunk crowd on the pavement.

_I fucking hate Christmas._


End file.
